A 'D'estructive End
by InuYasha'sReincarnation
Summary: When Nick Warren's has to move to Japan, he believes his HS Football career is over, but luck has it he lands a Deimon. But what can one player do for a team, and can he help these flightless bats get to the Christmas Bowl.  RnR.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Eyeshield 21

By: Inuyasha'sReincarnation

Summery: When Nick Warren's has to move to Japan, he believes his HS Football career is over, but luck has it he lands a Deimon. But what can one player do for a team, and can he help these flightless bats get to the Christmas Bowl. RnR. Open to suggestions and negative reviews

(AN notes)

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

Chapter 1

* * *

"Damn it, Dad," a tall teenager mumbled to himself as he walked through the halls of Deimon High, "Couldn't you have waited until the end of May to move over here. Now I got to completely restart tenth grade."

The teen's misery was the result of his father getting a new job at a company opening up in Tokyo, and since his father was a high up in the US version of the company who better to help and control the new one.

In truth it was not even the fact that they moved before the end of the year allowing him to move on. It was the fact they moved to Japan. "Bet they don't even know what _real_ football is," he said angrily, "I might just have to do Sumo to keep in shape."

After a few moments of walking and self-pity, the teen reached the door of the main office. He quickly entered like he owned the place and strode up to the desk. After slapping a piece of paper down and earning a stern glade from the aging secretary the teen stood there waiting to be told what class he to report to.

Without saying a word the secretary grabbed the paper and started pushing buttons on the computer in from of her. As she typed the teen looked around the small office not noticing anything special about it except for a giant poster on the wall right outside the principle's office. The teen cocked his eyebrow looking at it.

The poster was colored red and black with Japanese writing covering it. With his limited knowledge of the writing, the teen could only make out a few words such as 'join', 'Christmas', and 'bowl.' But what really caught his attention was a helmet, football, and a picture of a running back donning the poster.

Luckily for the teen he knew Japanese from a few friends back in the states, he was not fluent yet but he could get what needed to be said, said. Looking back at the short secretary, he spoke up, "What's with the poster?" Jerking his thumb towards it.

The old lady looked at it then back at the big teen. "It's for the American football club we have," the teens eyes widened at hearing this. "Mr. Kobashi is forced to put it up for… personal reasons."

"American football?" the teen asked in disbelief, "Really?"

"Yes," she answered returning to her computer, "They just won their first game if I'm not mistaken, and are…"

"Were do I sign up!" the teen about yelled interrupting the secretary.

The lady glared at him as she picked up a few papers that she printed off and handed them to him. "Take these to your homeroom teacher in room 1-2, and everything else should be fine."

The teen took the papers and stuffed them into his bag. "Yes, but about the club?"

"Just follow the map on the poster."

Quickly looking at the poster again, the teen noticed in the bottom corner there was a small crudely drawn map trying to show directions. But if you had no idea about the school you would not know where to go. An animated sweat drop appeared on the teen's head as he stared at the map. Knowing the map was no help and that the old lady did not look like she was going to help anymore, the teen gave her a quick thanks and exited the office.

The teen walked along the hall quietly trying to find his homeroom. While walking his mind was not on where he was suppose to be but that poster. _'Do they really have a team? What if they already have a full roster or won't let me join cause I wasn't there for the first game?'_ "Damn all this thinking is giving me a headache," the teen said putting his forehead into the palm of his hand then running his hand through his shaggy brown hair.

While talking to himself the teen almost missed the door he was meant to enter. Quickly regrouping himself, the teen knocked loudly on the door and entered the class without waiting for a reply. Taking the paper back out of his bag he handed them to the shocked teacher. As the teacher read over the papers, the teen scanned over the class. Many of the students were looking him over, especially the girls in the class.

He then saw three of the students that looked like they were trouble. One was a short hair blonde with a scar on his face looking like he wanted to fight someone. The next was a long black haired thug with the same scowl on his face as the first one. And the third one, with long blonde hair that seamed to stand on end, even with his nose buried into a graphic novel, still had a look of not to try to mess with him.

Glancing over the rest of the class no one else caught his attention except a small boy sitting in the back of the class. The boy looked like he was trying to hide where he was from the teens view. The small boy hand a head full of dark brown hair that stood up in a unique pattern and wore a uniform that was just a little to big for him at the moment. If the teen had to guess, he would say the boy's mother got him the uniform hoping he would grow into it.

"Alright," the teacher said snapping the teen out of his thoughts, "everything looks set. So why don't you introduce yourself and tell something about yourself"

Giving a slight nod the teen looked out amongst the class. "Greetings, my name is Nick Warren. I just moved here from the United State due to my father getting a promotion. Hope we can all get along." The teen smiled and gave a slight bow to the class before looking back at the teacher.

The teacher instructed Nick to take a seat so they could begin class. Nick quickly walked to the back of the class and taking an open seat next to the small kid he saw earlier. Looking over at the small kid, Nick stuck his hand out to him. "Hello, I'm Nick as I just said up there."

The small kid took a second before placing his hand into the much bigger hand of Nick's. "I'm Sena," the small boy quietly said.

Nick smiled brightly and gave Sena a firm handshake before letting go. "Good to meet you, Sena."

As the teacher gave his lecture, Nick zoned in and out of listening as he drew in his notebook. What he was drawing caught the interest of Sena, as what Nick was drawing up many football plays as they entered his head. Most of the plays he came up with were on the defensive side of the ball.

"Those are for football, right?" Sena speaking up gave Nick a scare not expecting it from the buy.

"Yes, they are. Do you know Football?"

Sena nodded his head. "Yes I'm the Runn…um.. I'm the manager, just the manager," Sena replied with a nerveless laugh.

Nick completely missed the laugh as he was too excited that he fond someone to help him get onto the team. "Great! Where can I sign up to play?"

"Well… you would have to talk with Hiruma." As soon as the name let his mouth everyone in hearing distance in the room froze and seemed to be scared to death. Their actions did not go unnoticed by Nick. _'Why do I think I won't like meeting this Hiruma guy?'_

The rest of the day passes without much incident for Nick. As he walked quietly towards the club house, that he got directions for from Sena, other students could not help but see a slight hop in his step. Though out the walk Nick could not help but think how lucky he was to transfer into a Japanese school that had a football team, even if it was call a club over here.

After a minute of walking he caught sight of Sena walking ahead of him. Sena was not paying attention to things around him as he was scribbling down notes into a notebook. Calling out to the smaller boy, Nick picked up his pace until he caught up. "Hey, headin' to the club room?"

"Yes, I have to find a new schedule," Sena replied holding up a burnt piece of paper, "All I know is the know is our next game is against the Ojo White Knights."

"The White Knights, huh? You guys got any notes on them?"

Sena shook his head, "Not really, just what I know." Sena handed Nick the notebook that was in his hand.

"Hmm…strong, white, distance, and scary," Nick replied reading out of the notebook, "Doesn't really tell me much about them. You know anything else?"

"Only that and Hiruma say that they lost to them last year in a practice match 99 to nothing."

"Eek, that sucks. Well that at least means we can give them a shock due to them underestimating us."

The rest of the walk the two talked quietly about the team. Nick found out that the team only had three true members, Hiruma, the quarterback and safety for the team, who also acted as coach for them. Kurita, the center and nose tackle, and Eyeshield 21, running back, at the moment and two managers, Sena and Mamori.

"So, where do I get my jersey?" Nick asked as they got to the club house, "There's a number I want."

"Inside, but it's a mess. I don't think we could find anything in there."

"Great," was the sarcastic reply, "Guess I get dig around for it."

Sena opened the door and started inside with Nick beside him. Both of them stopped and stared as the room literally glowed from how clean it was. "Whoa," three voices committed as they saw the room.

Hearing the third voice Nick turned and saw a massive body behind him. The figure stood a few inches taller, and way wider, than Nick. The figure has countless bags of snacks hanging off his arm, and not even flinching at the weight. But what caught Nick the most was his head was shaped like a chestnut. _'How'd he sneak up behind us?'_ Nick thought.

"Oh, hi guys, just thought I'd clean up a little," a feminine voice said interrupting his thoughts. Turning back to the voice, Nick took notice of the girl, who was still cleaning. "If you don't like it, I remember where everything was, I can but it back."

The figure behind Nick pushed forward, saying it was fine and started setting the table full of snacks. Looking over the snacks one caught his eye. "Um…is that a coconut cream pie?"

The massive figure, who had been identified as Kurita, looked up, "Yes, I didn't know what people wanted so I got one of everything." Kurita's eyes widened as he realized it was someone new in the room. "Are you here to join?" the lineman asked with hope in his voice.

"Yes, I am. Now about the pie…" Nick didn't get to finish as Kurita grabbed him in a bear hug and started squeezing the life out of him, crying about a new member.

"Kurita, you might want to let go, or we might lose him," Mamori spoke up seeing Nick's struggle. Kurita quickly released him and started apologizing. Once Nick caught his breath he said it was fine.

"Now, back to the pie…"

"Yes! Yes! Eat! Their for celebrating the new members," Kurita replied happily and before he finished both Nick and Mamori had dug into the pie and a cream puff respectively. It didn't take long before the Kurita to join in with Sena following after. The four at and made small talk, with Nick getting introduced to other two.

"Oh, so your all here." Was the only warning they got before the table was violently kicked, sending the food flying. Nick watched as Sena and Mamori ducked for cove and Kurita acted like it happened all the time.

Nick looked at the new person and sized him up. Tall, blonde hair, and pointed ears. _'And with how he acts of owning the place…must be the QB.'_ "You know your lucky that I was finished that pie," Nick calmly stated catching the quarterback's attention. The answer to he statement was a shotgun barrel shoved into his face.

With pump of the shotgun, Hiruma asked, "And just who the hell are you?"

"He's a new player," Kurita spoke happily, "His name is Nick Warren from America."

"Really now?" Hiruma said with an evil grin, "So, ya damn foreigner, what position?"

"Defensive end," Nick replied leaning back in his chair kicking his feet up on the table, "and you'd be scarier if ya took the safety."

Hiruma flipped the gun back and rested it on his shoulder. "Mmmm, I think I'm gonna like you," He spoke before turning back to the rest and quickly setting up the table with small wooden figurines, "Now for the game plan for Ojo." Grabbing the Eyeshield figurine, he swiped it across the board. "All we're gonna do is run it down their throats the whole damn day."

"Even on 3rd 'n long?"

"Wouldn't matter no one can catch."

Sena held a look of confusion as the two talked, and after a minute of silence asked about what they were talking about. Mamori handed him a book, saying just to read it and that she finished it last night.

"Ha, as if you could learn it all in one night," Hiruma said.

"I did so."

The two faced each other and quickly set a bet between them. Kurita asked Nick if he wanted to help teach Sena the rules.

"No thanks, I think this is gonna be good," Nick said then pointing towards the other two. Hiruma staring down the sights of his gun and Mamori holding a broom like a sword the broom head towards Hiruma, "Just wish I had some popcorn."

Nick could not help but laugh as he watch Hiruma failing against Mamori, and would have kept laughing if it was not for a bullet grazing by his head. "Damn Foreigner, get you're jersey. Time for practice."

"Sure, but where do I get it?"

"Ask the damn secretary," he said walking out of the room ignoring Mamori's cry about the last question, "Pipsqueak, Fatty, come with me." Kurita and Sena followed the quarterback without question.

Once she calmed down, Mamori opened one of the closets and showed Nick were the jerseys were. Quickly rummaging though the pile, Nick found the number he wanted.

"Perfect." Nick said holding up the jersey. The blood red jersey hung in his hands with 93 in white block letters. Throwing off the school issued jacket and buttoned down shirt and tie, Nick through on the jersey over the skin tight under shirt he had on under his cloths.

Looking back at Mamori, who had a light blush on her face, Nick asked, "Y know a place I could get shorts?"

Mamori pointed to a drawer and squeaked out a 'there' before stepping out of the club house. Nick changed into a pair of shorts and left is cloths, as he walked out, hoping Mamori didn't leave, because he had no idea of where he was to go. Luckily for him Mamori was still out side.

"Alright, ready."

"Good, Hiruma said that today their just lifting cause of yesterday's game."

"Cool, fine by me," Nick replied, "So lead the way."

It did not take long for the two to make it to the weight room. The room was relatively small with only a few different stations and not very much in free weights. One the lone bench in the room, Sena was seemingly pinned beneath the bar, as Kurita quickly picked it off him. Mamori shot over to Sena checking him over like a mother hen.

As the rest of the team took their turns maxing out on the bench, Nick warned up curling a 20kg dumbbell. As Kurita went, Nick could not help but be impressed. _'With a lineman that strong, no wonder we want to run.'_

Realizing it was his turn, Nick walked up the bench. Grabbing a few of the weight Kurita left, Nick pulled them off. "Take it down to 295 pounds." Nick commanded to Kurita who was helping on the other side. Kurita gave a look of confusion at Nick's command.

"He means 135 kilograms," Mamori spoke up seeing the confusion.

After that the two quickly got the bar set, Nick laid down on the bench. Placing his hands on the bar he lifted it off the rack and held it in the air for a moment. Lowering the bar slowly until it touched his chest, Nick then push hard upward. Breathing out as he push Nick managed to fuller extend his arms and rack the bar.

Sitting up on the bench and panting a bit, Nick smiled, "Haven't done that in awhile."

"Ya ha, those damn knights won't know what hit them," Hiruma stated.

Nick smiled as he looked at the other four in the room. _'This could be fun.'_

* * *

To Be Continued….

Now review please


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Eyeshield 21

By: Inuyasha'sReincarnation

Summary: When Nick Warren's has to move to Japan, he believes his HS Football career is over, but luck has it he lands a Deimon. But what can one player do for a team, and can he help these flightless bats get to the Christmas Bowl. RnR. Open to suggestions and negative reviews

(AN notes)

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Chapter 2

* * *

The rest of the week passed with relative ease for Nick, as he grew accustomed to the Japanese way of schooling. Of course, not being able to understand the teachers sometimes did hinder him, but with the "help" that Hiruma got him, he was quickly getting better. Of course Nick made sure that the help that Hiruma got for him were some of the cuter girls in the school.

Practice was going well for the team as well. Nick brought with him some new drills with him from the states and he also gave Kurita someone to go against other than just a sled.

One such drill he brought was the Oklahoma drill, which was a favorite of his. In the drill four players lined up in a 5 yard by 10 yard area with two on offense and two on defense. The point of the drill was for the two linemen to work against each other, with the defensive lineman working on sheading the blocks and the offensive lineman trying to hold the block. While this happened the running back had to make it the whole ten yards within three tries with the d-lineman and safety trying to prevent him from moving forward.

More times than not Eyeshield won the match ups with his speed and agility, but was highly hampered with the limited space that they were allowed to play within. Thus he was force to try to confine the amount of space that his cuts took place in. But on the other hand, the foreigner found out quickly that the star back was a very poor tackler. The back was too timid and lacked any form when trying to make a tackle, which in the long run could cause damage if not corrected. Of course this lead to Nick figuring out that Eyeshield 21 was also Sena Kobayakawa, due to there was no one else around that was as small or as timid.

While Nick had a very limited knowledge of running the ball as a scat-back, such the name for small backs that only used speed and quickness as their running style; he knew the basics and thought the younger boy how to carry the ball correctly. After that lesson, Hiruma took over teaching the back by having him work on footwork drills while holding the ball. Nick, himself, loved the practices, even though it was mostly drill, due to the fact he was padded up again for the first time since the last fall. That and the daily battles with the larger lineman.

In their battles, Kurita won in terms of size and true strength, which gave him a huge advantage in the run blocking game. But due to being slow, when they switched to pass blocking/rush, Nick usually used his quickness and agility combined with his techniques to get the better of the gentle giant. Also during the team's practices, Hiruma had the foreigner working at various positions on offense. With most the work coming in as a H-back, which was a position that was used on offense that could line up in different spots on the offensive formation to shift the strength to a side and give and extra blocker to that side.

A good example of an H-back, as Nick explained to Sena, after showing the smaller boy some high-lights of different players from the states, would be Dallas Clark of the Indianapolis Colts, and Rob Gronkowski, of the New England Patriots. While both players were mainly called tight ends, they had been widely known to be moved out into a wide receiver position, into the back field as another back, or even lined up as a wing on the formation to give the offense an edge to a side for some plays.

Through doing this, the team found out quickly that Nick was average at best in terms of being a receiver, which greatly annoyed Hiruma for still not having a wide out to throw too. Nick said his reason for lack talent in that area was due to having 'Lineman hands;' meaning that he was use to gripping roughly and not use to the soft touch needed to catch a ball consistently. Due to this it was quickly decided that Nick would be used primarily for blocking in the run game.

Finally the game day came for the Devil Bats. After arriving in a very unique style that Nick figured was going to be on the normal side of things to come while on this team. During the week Nick had done some studying on the White Knights and found while they were a defensive powerhouse using the base 4-3 formation with Cover Two as the primary coverage. The type of defense they ran is the one of the most basic defenses ran in the high school level, with four down lineman and three linebackers. The White Knights defense was based on speed, but from the game tape they also had great strength.

But they deterred from the basics on the other side of the ball. Usually in football when a team has a great defense they want to be a ground and pound type of offense, to control the ball and limit the other teams possessions. But the White Knights, while balance, favored the pass more than the run. Of course this had Nick licking at the chops at the multiple chances he would get to rush the QB that seemed to be pretty much immobile.

Quickly setting up on their side of the field, the team still had quite a bit of time until the game started. Nick watched as the White Knights got a glorified pregame meal brought to them. _'Mmm someone's got a lot of money to spend.'_

Turning back to his teammates, which were a poor bunch that had yet to practice together at all, Nick told them to just ignore their opponents and just focus on their own job they need to do. Sadly this team lacked the discipline that was taught to most athletes by coaches. But a quick bite to eat from a rice ball that Mamori had made calmed the team down. Even with the home-made food, the American could still see the lack of enthusiasm and wanting to be there in most of the player's eyes.

As the game time came closer, each team did their warm-ups and got mental prepared for the game, luckily for the Devil Bats this did get many of the players focused on their jobs, even if the motivation was not there. At the time of the coin toss the four captains of each team met at the middle of the field. For the Devil Bats the four were Hiruma, Kurita, Eyeshield, and Nick, and the White Knights giving out their starting QB, Takami Ichiro, WR, Sakuraba Haruto, DL/OL, Otawara Makoto, and finally their linebacker, Shin Seijuro.

Nick eyed Takami like a hunter after its prey. Which in the game of football the quarterback is the prey for every pass-rushing defensive end. As a saying goes; 'See ball, Get ball. Quarterback has ball, Sack him.' Short, simple, and true.

This also gave Nick a close look at the supposed 'Best' linebacker in the country. Having watched the film, Nick knew that he was fast and strong, but that still only went so far in the game of football. Now getting the close look at the backer, Nick could tell that Shin was confident with his skill and knew how to use it. This gave the foreigner an idea to try show that even the best can be beat.

Nick many times while back in the states went against people who thought they were the best, and therefore got over confident. That confidence always was their downfall on the field when they underestimated their opponent. And Nick loved bringing those people back to Earth.

After the toss, which Deimon won and chose to receive, Hiruma brought the make-shift team together and gave a pep talk that only the devil QB himself would give, it was finally game time.

Lining up for the kick-off return, Nick was one of the up-back, a position just ahead of the returners, and acted as a lead blocker for the returner. Now in most return games each player that did not have the ball was assigned a number which aligned with one of the players on the kick-off team. The numbers were one through ten and usually left the kicker alone, because if you got tackled by the kicker you got made fun of for the rest of the year for it. Nick looked at opponent and found his guy, the number four from the left side of the formation. The kid, number 28, looked to be short with a lean build, most likely a safety or receiver.

The foreigner grinned, happy to finally get to hit someone in a game. Getting into an athletic position, knees bent ready to move in any direction, Nick instantly focused as the referee blew the whistle. The kicker ran up to the ball and the game was one. Flowing across the field, Nick eyes the ball and moved into position in front of Hiruma who was getting under the ball ready to catch it.

Nick watched as his guy ran down the field, judging his speed there was no doubt the kid would be the first down there and almost beat the high kicked ball. That was if Nick was not there to block him. Eying the gunner, Nick took off to intercept him. Taking off at full speed, the foreigner met the oncoming defender. Locking up with him, Nick could tell that he was easily stronger that the smaller boy, and thus got under him and drove him back.

Meanwhile Hiruma caught the and started running using the block from the American and gained yard to the twenty-one yard ling before getting tackled by a host of defenders. Unlocking from the block, Nick lifted Hiruma off the ground as the offense gathered around to get the play. Looking over Hiruma grinned as he noticed that a certain player was still on the bench.

"Ya-Ha! They're looking down on us!" Hiruma spoke before shoving a finger into Eyeshield's face mask, "You are going to knock them off their feet!" Grinning as he spoke the play, the classic I formation off-tackle run, where the running back aimed to get to the edge that would be sealed off, Hiruma hurried the team to the line.

Nick lined up in the tight-end position on the right side of the line. Looking at the defensive end that lined up head-up on him, the foreigner had a big smile on his face as he was stared down by his opponent, receiving a cocky smirk in return.

"Well, another game where I'll get to pad some stats," The D-end said, fully expecting to have an easy day vs. a hypothetically 'weak' team, "Maybe even get take the second half off. Ha-ha."

"Oh, you'll get time off, alright," Nick replied, "But more due to the fact I'll be kicking your ass so bad all day that your coach is gonna have to put your back-up in."

The opponent's eyes flared with anger, as Nick hit him with a low blow. One of the most humiliating things for a player was to be pulled due to you not being able to do your job. Seeing the anger, Nick grinned and got down into his three-point stance ready for the play.

"Set!" Hiruma's voice barked as he started the cadence, "Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut!" That fifth 'hut' was the key, firing off the ball, Nick hit his man and the play and first battle of the day had begun.

* * *

To be Continued...

Please leave a Review. You know you want to.


End file.
